1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting and adjusting structure, and more particularly to a connecting and adjusting structure for a crank assembly of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional crank assembly of a bicycle is provided to be pedaled by a rider and contains a crank device installed behind a tube member, and includes a central shaft, the central shaft includes a first and a second ball bearings disposed on two sides thereof and fixed in a bottom bracket, and a retaining ring is used to screw the central shaft with the bottom bracket. However, such a connecting method is time consuming and complicated, and a gap results from the working process to loose the crank assembly.
Moreover, the ball bearing contact with the crank at a small area or some points that will deform the crank during pedaling the pedal.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.